


look my way (i already am)

by idlesmiles



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Pining, still don’t how to tag sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlesmiles/pseuds/idlesmiles
Summary: Ha Sungwoon has had a crush on Minhyun for the longest time but doesn’t think Minhyun notices him.





	look my way (i already am)

It is a widely known fact that Hwang Minhyun is a prince among men.

 

It is also a widely known fact that everyone, at least once, has been charmed by Hwang Minhyun.

 

Ha Sungwoon has not only been charmed by Minhyun but has developed the biggest crush on him. After all, it isn’t all that hard to have a crush on Minhyun with his can’t-be-real personality and looks.

 

Sungwoon, for the longest time, has tried to get Minhyun’s attention and today he did, just not the way he wanted.

 

Sungwoon dragged himself to his dorm, wanting nothing more than to lie down on his bed.

 

Entering the dorm, he finds Moonkyu typing away on his computer. Sungwoon throws himself onto Moonkyu’s bed and lets out a sigh. He peeks at Moonkyu’s face, hoping for a reaction but he finds none. Sungwoon lets out an exaggerated sigh but Moonkyu still doesn’t spare a glance at Sungwoon.

 

Sungwoon sits up, “Your best friend is having a crisis here.”

 

Moonkyu hums, “I noticed that.” Moonkyu continues typing and then swivels his chair to face Sungwoon. “What happened today?”

 

Sungwoon groans and lies back down, “I did something embarrassing in front of Hwang Minhyun.”

 

Moonkyu gestures for Sungwoon to go on. “I was a walking with Taemin and Jongin when I just trip on absolutely nothing! And guess who I fell in front of?”

 

“Minhyun.”

 

“Bingo! He couldn’t even look me in the eyes as he helped me up! He must think I’m an idiot.”

 

Moonkyu leans back on his chair, “At least now he’ll remember you.”

 

“Yeah, as the idiot who tripped on air!”

 

Moonkyu watches as Sungwoon covers his face with his hands and sighs once again. Moonkyu stands up and sits on the bed. “Hey, do you want to go bother Junhyuk, San and Hojung? I think they’re back from the store and you know what that means.”

 

Sungwoon peeks at Moonkyu from between his fingers, “Free food?”

 

“Exactly! And while we’re there, we can figure out what to do to get Minhyun to forget you ever fell in front of his shoes.”

 

At that moment, Taehyun opens the door and raises his eyebrows at the two. Moonkyu mouths the words “Minhyun situation” at Taehyun who nods in understanding.

 

“We’re going to Junhyuk’s.” Moonkyu announces as he wraps an arm around Sungwoon’s shoulders.

 

“Free Food Night!” Taehyun shouts excitedly as he exits the dorm with Moonkyu and Sungwoon right behind him.

 

Sungwoon, Moonkyu and Taehyun would return with full stomachs and leave behind a dorm in need to buy groceries again.

 

* * *

 

 

It is little known fact that Hwang Minhyun has never been in a real relationship.

 

Everyone around him, minus friends, seems to think he is dating his good friend and roommate, Jonghyun. But never has that thought ever crossed the two friends.

 

It’s not like he’s not interested in having a relationship, quite the contrary. Social butterfly Ha Sungwoon, in Minki’s words, not his, is Minhyun’s dream man.

 

Ha Sungwoon has this friendly nature, always hanging around and smiling with friends. Always adding new people to his long list of friends with just a smile. On top of that Sungwoon is extremely attractive and unbelievably good at everything.

 

With Sungwoon’s friendly aura, it should be easy going up to him and starting up a conversation but Minhyun has never been able to even walk in Sungwoon’s direction.

 

“Are we staring at Sungwoon again?” Seongwu takes the seat to the left of Minhyun and gestures at Sungwoon.

 

Minhyun and Sungwoon only share one class together and Minhyun is embarrassed to admit that he steals a couple of glances at Sungwoon throughout the class.

 

“Is that even a question anymore?” Minki, seated to the right of Minhyun, answers.

 

Seongwu and Minki laugh loudly, causing some heads to turn. Minhyun clasps his hands on his friend’s mouths and apologizes to the people whose last minute studying got interrupted.

 

Minhyun glances at Sungwoon who is talking animatedly with Daniel and Jisung.

 

“I still don’t understand why you just say a simple ‘hey’ at him.” Seongwu comments as he takes out his laptop from his backpack.

 

“That’s why I made a plan.” Minhyun announces proudly as he takes out a stack of sticky notes.

 

“So you’re going to leave him messages on sticky notes? Did you talk to Daehwi? Or was it Guanlin? Seonho?” Minki asks a now embarrassed Minhyun.

 

“All three of them.”

 

“Why don’t you ‘accidentally’ bump into and then invited him for a cup of coffee or something?” Seongwu suggests.

 

“Isn’t that too drama-ish?” Minki retorts before Minhyun could put in his two cents.

 

“Do you have a better idea, Choi Minki?” Seongwu challenges Minki and Minhyun sighs knowing this would lead to never- ending bickering between the two.

 

Minhyun ignores the two and glances on last time at Sungwoon. Watching Sungwoon laugh makes Minhyun to smile fondly.

 

* * *

 

Minhyun never thought that a short walk on campus could bring him closer to Sungwoon. 

 

Minhyun walked with Dongho to their dorm, nodding ever so often at Dongho’s words.

 

Minhyun thinks he hears a familiar voice when suddenly he hears a thud and sees someone lying in front of him. Minhyun quickly recognizes that someone as Sungwoon and Dongho elbows him. Minhyun quickly helps Sungwoon up, refusing to look Sungwoon in the eyes. He hears Sungwoon mutter a ‘thank you’ before he quickly walks away from him, his two friends following behind.

 

Meanwhile Minhyun remains frozen for a few second, his growing hot and his face red.

 

“Funny how life works.” Dongho looks at the direction Sungwoon walked off but fails to see him. He must’ve practically ran away, Dongho thinks.

 

Dongho taps Minhyun’s shoulder, “Come one, we were supposed to meet Jaehwan and Sewoon five minutes ago.”

 

* * *

 

Sungwoon thinks this is the worst idea Junhyuk has ever thought of despite what everyone else thinks.

 

“That’s a great idea!” Hojung exclaims, eating a spoonful of food.

 

“So simple too.” San remarks.

 

“As expected of Junhyuk!” Moonkyu pats Junhyuk on the back.

 

“By popular vote, seems like you have no choice but the follow Junhyuk’s idea.” Taehyun steals some food off Hojung who protests loudly.

 

Sungwoon drops his head on the table and groans at how hard his head hit the table.

 

“Come on, Sungwoon.” Junhyuk lifts Sungwoon’s head of the table. “Just walk up to Minhyun’s table and sit down.”

 

“Introduce yourself then start a conversation with him.” Moonkyu adds on.

 

“Then you two can get together, get married and live happily ever after.” Taehyun claps his hands together.

 

Sungwoon smiles at his friend’s encouragements and heads off towards Minhyun’s table.

 

One of Minhyun’s friends, Aaron, catches sight of Sungwoon and moves to tell the rest at the table.

 

Minhyun’s friends quietly stand up to leave, leaving Minhyun by himself.

 

Sungwoon sits down in front of Minhyun. Minhyun, at this point, seems to notice the lack of people at the table and looks up, his eyes meeting Sungwoon’s.

 

“I’m Ha Sungwoon.”

 

“I know.” Minhyun blurts out and Sungwoon lets out a laugh.

 

“I mean who doesn’t know you.” Minhyun clears his throat. “I’m Hwang Minhyun.”

 

Feeling a boost of confidence, Sungwoon smirks, “ I know.”

 

Sungwoon watches a blush bloom in Minhyun’s face and let’s out a quiet ‘cute.’ Apparently not quiet enough because Minhyun turns even redder, “W-What?”

 

“I said you’re cute.” Sungwoon, feeling bold, leans slightly closer. “You’re even cuter up close!”

 

“So are you!” Minhyun replies back and now it’s Sungwoon’s turn to blush.

 

It becomes quiet between the two before Minhyun speaks up. “Do you, maybe, want to go on a date with me?”

 

A huge grin appears on Sungwoon’s face, “With Hwang Minhyun? Hwang Minhyun who I’ve had a crush on for the longest time? Absolutely.”

 

Minhyun practically glows at Sungwoon’s response and Sungwoon laughs at Minhyun’s reaction.

 

That day at the cafeteria, amidst the noisy cafeteria with nosy friends trying to listen into the conversation, Sungwoon and Minhyun started something beautiful.

 

* * *

 

One month later, Sungwoon walks in to find another sticky note on his seat.

 

Sungwoon giggles at the cheesy sentence written on the sticky note and turns around. His boyfriend, sends him the brightest smile and Sungwoon thinks that he might love the prince among men, Hwang Minhyun.

 

Hwang Minhyun smiles down at the sticky notes in his hand and thinks that he might be in love with the social butterfly that is Ha Sungwoon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i’m sorry that this is way too short and rushed and contains mistakes because i wrote this at 2 am and in like 30 minutes and couldn’t find anyone to read it over. but the next one will be better and longer (hopefully)  
> second, the hwangcloud tag needs more works! so here is mine.  
> third, you can find me at twitter for wtahever reason @ jisungclubs  
> lastly, thank you for reading and please leave some comments!
> 
> (also sorry if it seemed out of character!)


End file.
